


Sleep, those little slices of death

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Insomnia, Memory Loss, Sleep Deprivation, depersonalisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 6: InsomniaDream doesn’t sleep. Not because he doesn’t have to, but because he refuses to need to.
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Sleep, those little slices of death

He didn’t sleep. 

He didn’t need to. He could make do with the occasional nap. He didn’t have time to sleep anyway. 

It wasn’t like he’d have anywhere he’d deem safe enough to rest anyway. Not anymore.

Sure, he caught himself slipping a few times. He’d forget a few details, snap at someone, or his speech would be halting, gaps as he tried to think of what to say next. He learnt to deal with it.

Honestly, half the time it was like he wasn’t even thinking. The fog in his brain took over, and he was acting on pure intuition and instinct. It didn’t matter anyway, his intuition was great. It didn’t matter when he acted on impulse and didn’t remember to consider how others would feel.

The first time he realised how much it was actually impairing him was after destroying Logstedshire. Not only did he slip up, almost getting caught in the blast of his own explosives, by the time he realised his mistake, Tommy had already gone running off. 

It kept happening, over and over. He forgot to leave Techno a lead for his horse, he didn’t even notice L’Manberg was plotting against him until it was almost too late, he had to change the plans for Doomsday last minute.

He just needed something to focus on. The discs! All he had to do was tie up that loose end and he could finally rest. He set a day, he prepared, he waited for them to show up. 

All he had to do was control everyone’s attachments, control Tommy’s attachments, kill Tommy’s attachment, keep Tommy alive— his own thoughts stopped making sense, the broken logic swirling around in his head. He pushed it aside, focusing on the short term. 

Death… brought clarity. For a moment. The gears of his mind turned, plotting out escape attempts, already planning a comeback, trying to pull himself out of the hole he had dug. But all too soon, the exhaustion washed back over him.

As he stood there in the vault, surrounded by everyone who’d come to stand against him, he felt like he was watching everything play out from outside his own body. He made a bid for his survival, the knowledge of the book, but he still felt distant as he was escorted into the prison.

Sitting in the cell, alone, he tried to rest. There was nothing else to do. He was safe, in a way, in the cell. He didn’t have to worry about being attacked, about having to run for his life. He was just… trapped. But as hard as he tried, he just couldn’t sleep

_ couldn’t sleep _

**couldn’t sleep**

**couldn’t sleep**

**_couldn’t sleep_ **

**_couldn’t sleep_ **

**_couldn’t sleep._ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me: dang it I’m having so much problems with getting enough sleep and stuff
> 
> also me: time to project onto fictional characters for Angst!


End file.
